Sanctuary of Light
The Sanctuary of Light is an old military base that was built for those poor souls that found themselves sucked into the multiverse and dropped upon the Moon. It was originally merely an encampment with a bonfire and several tents, however, it was eventually constructed into an actual base, and became a safe haven and meeting place for the heroes of the multiverse. A church was also erected adjacent to the Sanctuary, but both it and the Sanctuary itself were leveled by the Refreshing Wave, leaving very little left of the once shining beacon upon the top of the moon. Like its dark counterpart, the Bastion of Darkness, it is all but forgotten. Some say that the Wing of Daybreak, which is located within the Tower of Twilight, has inherited the spirit of the Sanctuary of Light. Background Some of the earliest arrivals in the multiverse ended up on the north pole of the moon. With no sign of civilization for miles, and a simple landing pad for the very first Shy Guy Shuttles, there was no better place for them to set up camp. A few adventurers and merchants erected simple tents and a few shanty structures to help accommodate new heroes to the multiverse, and as the settlement grew, there became a need for more permanent structures. Enter General Edmund Duke and Tails. In the wake of the Yol'Ari Invasion, the general decided it was time to turn the settlement into a base of operations which could be defended and used as a staging area for incursions into the multiversal territories. Although the General had the manpower and resources to begin building the base, he was short on engineers and people who knew about technology out in the multiverse, which is where Tails came in. After some research into the various materials and technology available throughout the multiverse, the fox led a team of construction specialists to several worlds, collecting data and materials. Duke - who harbored open disdain for aliens - had been in more than one situation where he had been forced to trust them, and soon got over his apprehension over Tails. Through their efforts, and the efforts of several others, the base was completed and operational within only six months. The Sanctuary was a marvel of both military efficiency and architectural innovation, featuring buildings that were both multi-purposed and nice to look at. Several heroes would find themselves spending their first few months using the free quartering available in the base as they got their bearings in the multiverse, and some - such as Tails himself - took up residence and worked at the Sanctuary for months and years. The Sanctuary of Light only saw a few skirmishes within and around its walls. A few would be villains made vain assaults upon the base during its early and late history, and a few battles broke out surrounding notorious weddings that took place in the chapel on the base's grounds. There were only two instances in which the base was on full alert and mobilization - immediately following Roxas' crash of Tifa and Cloud's wedding, during which a large force of heroes went to attack the Bastion of Darkness; and the joint assault on the base by Kefka, B.B. Hood, Roxas, and others after their successful sack of Tower's Gate. The main Church of Pestiss was also located right outside Sanctuary's walls, and was destroyed along with the base itself in Pestiss' Refreshing Wave. Currently, the Sactuary stands as an empty ruin, with little to no activity or known inhabitants. It does enjoy a few tourists or other visitors from time to time, but has largely been left undisturbed as the multiverse continues on. At least, until a young mech came up with the idea to use its base materials to build a hospital to treat the residents of the moon after the assault on the tower. A multi faction effort headed by Optimus Prime and Paula headed to the ruins to try and remove raw materials to start building the hospital Places *There is the Courtyard area, which used to be the main area for heroes to meet up before it was ruined. *The War Room, which was the main area for planning heroic missions before Refresh See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:CR Originals Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds